mlppastafandomcom-20200214-history
Breath: Crimson Darkness 15
Breath: Crimson Darkness 15 Original idea by: Ultimatemetaknight Written by: Rockamorow ------- (Crimson's perspective) "Hi..." "Good morning, bad boy." And as I soon felt we were going to kiss again, Skyblack just barged into the door, he was sweating and his mane was all messy... "We...we need to get out of Ponyville!" I looked at Twilight and then looked at him before standing up. "Why?" "The Mafia...they're looking for us..." He was breathing hard and sitted on a chair... "The Mafia are WHAT?!" Twilight shouted... "Looking for us, dead or alive, we're screwed..." "Sky, calm down, deep breaths..." He did so... "Now tell me, what is going on?" "The Hanged Dark Pony Mafia, are looking for us, they're spreading posters of us around Ponyville, we need to leave..." "They're putting bounties on us?" "Yes...10.000 bits for each dead pony and 20.000 bits for each pony bringed alive..." "W-What about me?!" Twilight yelled, worried... "They aren't looking for you, only me and Crimson..." Crimson sitted on a chair next to me, Twi just facehoofed and looked worried... "So...where do we go?" "I don't know, any place away from Ponyville...maybe Trottingham...Canterlot...wait...Canterlot!" he exclamated "That's it, that's it! We can flee to Canterlot and escape to Ponyville's first dimension, and take Celestia down!" "Wait, you are gonna do what?!" "Simple, escape to the firs-" "Pssst, Sky! She don't know about the first dimension..." "Actually...I do know..." We looked at her with questioning looks... "I...well...what you both saw last night is one of the reasons I'm here, and that Twilight...she's just a fake..." "So...can you open a portal to the first dimension?" "No...but, if you take me to Canterlot, there I'll recieve a boost of energy, that is as strong as Celestia's powers, and that means I can open a portal to there, and then...what were you going to do again?" "Uhhh....take her down?" "EXACTLY!! I always wanted to do that" "Can't you just teleport us there?" "That would take alot of energy, and it would take too long to recover it, so we better go on trotting..." And the journey to the first dimension begins... (Skyblack's perspective) "Everypony has what they need?" Twilight asked. "Yes!" "Alright, five minutes until departure!" Crimson sitted on a chair and waited, while Fluttershy slowly trotted to me... "Sky, I'm kinda afraid, I never went to the first dimension..." "Nopony here went to the first dimension..." "I know...but, it will take too long to get there, it's a long road and filled with thieves and other dangerous things..." "I know" I finnally hugged her "but whatever happens to us, my focus will be protecting you with my life..." "Promise?" "Cross my heart." "Okay..." "EVERYPONY READY?!" "YES!!" "Then let's move! And remember, keep your head down, do not stop, don't look at other ponies, don't talk to them and don't split up! Am I clear?" "CLEAR!!" "Follow me!" We got of our house, and headed to the left, following Twilight's orders, I had to help Fluttershy to keep up sometimes... When we headed to the center, things got even more tense, as we saw a group of mafians next to the posters... "Don't look at them!" Twilight whispered... I kept my head down in the middle of the crowd of ponies, until I heard Fluttershy shivering behind me... I looked at her, she was shocked and staring at one of the members of the mafia...which was staring back... I quickly pulled her back in the middle of the crowd and followed the group... When we got out of the center, we were close to the mountain, we set a camp next to it... "Everypony here?" "Yes..." "Great...now, sleep well, tomorrow, it's gonna be a hard and long day..." Twilight went to her sleeping bag while Crimson went to his... Before I went to mine, I felt Flutters hugging me... "Thank you, Sky...that guy...I knew him..." "You did?" "Yes...he's...my uncle..." I hugged her back... "That's sad to hear....but listen, DON'T do that again, what if you lost track of us? Or what if he came to you and snatched you?" She looked dissapointed... "Look, I love you from the bottom of my heart, but please...don't scare me like that...okay?" "O-Okay..." "Good...now, good night..." I gave her a kiss on the forehead, before going to my sleep bag and she going to hers... Category:Mental Illness Category:Skyblack Category:Fluttershy